Lucious
Lucious Thaindran was born among the Bantayan warrior society, where all young men are drafted into the Bantayan Bulwark, which cuts off the mainland from the mysterious northern lands, populated by beasts, savages, and even more strange creatures. His oldest brother was taken to the wall, his second-oldest was mauled to death by a bear. Fearing for himself, he attempted to escape the drafting when his eighteenth birthday came to pass, but despite all of his best efforts, he was taken anyway. The training was rigorous and spirit-crushing. Lucious hated every moment of it. But he didn't allow himself to falter. From his first day at the Bulwark, he planned for his escape. And when the moment came, he seized it, taking with him his newfound friend Yueluk. Despite Lucious's hatred for the Bulwark and its regime, he retained his skill at swordplay and combat. However, seeking to run from his past, he joined the League of Dishonest Balladeers, alongside his friend. They both became League Seekers, and began traveling with a nomadic troupe. However, Lucious intends to make it big in a grand city and begin the real work. The troupe is a little too tame for his aims. Lucious is now 22 years old, and the city of Wrenndale is before him. He was expecting to make some pretty coin and steal a few kisses from tavern wenches. Instead, he got wrapped up in wretched plots and schemes, and somehow found himself sanctioned by the city council to protect Tallendus and her people. Regardless, he intends to make the best of the situation. Lucious has the look of a rugged Bantayan soldier (albeit a scrawny one), with his spiky jet-black hair and sky-blue eyes. Some of the more well-traveled or educated citizens might recognize him for his heritage, but even a child could recognize his skill with a blade by the way he carries himself. Lucious is a prankster and light-hearted individual at heart, through his innocence and mischeviousness has been tainted by a warrior's life. He prefers to be generally easy-going, and likes to make friends. Particularly toward attractive but conservatively dressed females. He likes to make people happy, and thinks one of the best ways to do that is to play his lute and tell fantastic tales. The bard's life suits him perfectly. He also doesn't mind a little political intrigue here and there. Nothing too serious, of course. Lucious is easily roused to action when innocent lives are in danger, though he'll act reluctant the whole way. Despite his supposed abandonment of his Bantayan ways, he still wears a sword at his hip, and will use it should the occasion arise. Lucious currently lives #32 Dukestreet, Wrenndale, also known as Home Base. He also has a strong black stallion of the finest quality. His name... Mandarb. Journal Entry #1 - Relations *Brendan - Lucious's father, no doubt still serving on the Bulwark, and furious at his son's escape. 56 years old. *Gurden - Lucious's oldest brother, 28 years old. Also serving on the Bulwark. *Lucan - Lucious's older brother, would be 24 this year. If he hadn't been MAULED TO DEATH BY A FREAKING BEAR. GOSH. *Mariette - Lucious's younger sister, now 7 years old. Lucious has a soft spot for her, though he hasn't seen her in years. *Yueluk - Lycious's best friend, at 27 years old. They met on the Bulwark, and Lucious grew fond of Yueluk's simple maner. They escaped together, and joined the League as Seekers. *Aldair - Lucious's mentor, and one of the most esteemed members of the League of Dishonest Balladeers. *Dio and Johnny - Two young wizard brats that Lucious now has to look out for. Category:Player Character